Conociendo a nuestros hijos
by duendecitafeliz
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste como serían los hijos de nuestros cuatro ninjas favoritos?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en las alcantarillas...

Mikey trataba de comer cuatro porciones de pizza a la vez; Leo miraba por 893294748324 vez consecutiva su anime favorito _Heroes espaciales; _Raphael leía con suma concentración su historieta de comics; el maestro Spliter mediaba en el dojo y Donnie estaba en su laboratorio con la puerta abierta...¿LA PUERTA ABIERTA? ¡Eso si es nuevo! Ah, no... es porque Abril esta aquí y él la dejo abierta porque desde ahí tiene un excelente ángulo para mirarla mmmm ¿Abril esta haciendo algo nuevo? No: ella esta con su lapto.

-¡Hey Ragha, migame!-le grito el menor de los Hamato.

-Lo haría pero no quiero inducirme una indigestión-replico el más rudo de la familia.

-¡Agril!

-¿Sabes que eso es asqueroso verdad?-fue la contestación de la ojiazul.

! -grito -¡DOGGIE.

-Olvídalo.-dijo el genio.

Mickey se estaba preparando para gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Leo (con el poco oxígeno que le quedaba), pero justo en ese instante se escucharon varios gritos.

¿Gritos en las alcantarillas? Eso si que es nuevo

Leo se levanto automáticamente y se puso en guardia, Raphael saco sus sais, Donnie salio corriendo del laboratorio para ponerse de manera sobre protectora en frente de la pelirroja y Mikey se apresuro a tragar sus pizzas.

-¿Quién podrá ser?

-Seguramente Nadie ambiente murmullo Donnie Watching

-Tenemos que ir a investigar. Abril quédate y si ves que alguien intenta entrar y no somos nosotros o no venimos con ellos le avisas al maestro Spliter, ¿Sí?-le dijo el líder caminando en dirección de los extraños ruidos.

Abril asintió y luego los cuatro hermanos desaparecieron.

Mientras las tortugas se acercaban al origen de los ruidos, podían escuchar las voces de los... "intrusos".

-¡Este lugar apesta!-se quejaba una voz.

-Sí, es igual al cuarto de Tom y sus raros experimentos...

-¡Oye!-se quejo.

-no te ofendas, sabes que lo que digo es verdad.-le contesto La Misma voz de malhumorado

-Y si no fuera por tus raros experimentos no estaríamos aquí.-agrego otro.

-No, fue mi culpa que no me escucharan.

-¿Disculpa, que dijiste?-preguntaron dos voces casi idénticas.

-¡NO TENDRÍAN QUE HABERSE METIDO A MI CUARTO!-estallo- ¿Que parte del cartel que decía en grandes letras rojas: _prohibida la entrada: danger _no entendieron?

-Ese es precisamente el letrero que hizo que quisiera entrar-admitió otra voz algo culpable.

Las tortugas se escondieron entre las sombras y pudieron escuchar los pasos que se acercaban más a donde estaban. Y eran muchos pasos.

-¡Ay me pisaste, Derek!-se quejo una niña

-Lo siento pero Henry me esta aplastando con el codo...

-¡Y que esperas si estamos en un túnel a oscuras!

-No deberíamos hacer tanto ruido-se metió una voz cálida y reconfortante- las ratas podrían oírnos.

-No creo que las ratas quieran vivir en un lugar tan asqueroso, hasta ellas tendrán sus limites-replico otra voz de chica.

-¡SILENCIO!-grito otro, más seguro, callando al resto- debemos encontrar la salida y la manera de largarnos de aquí...

Al final los dueños de casi todas esas voces se acercaron ala parte iluminada y las tortugas que estaban preparados para atacar sintieron que la mandíbula se les desprendía: eran adolescentes.

Diez adolescentes.

Los ninjas se quedaron sorprendidos y sin la menor precaución se acercaron para que ellos pudieran verlos.

Y lo que paso a continuación fue mas raro todavía: los jóvenes no se asustaron ni nada por el estilo, sino que les sonrieron. Con alivio.

-¡Papi!-exclamo emocionada la más pequeña del grupo y corrió a abrazar a...Mickey.

-Papá-dijo el que había hablado para que los demás se quedaran callados- escucha, no fue nuestra culpa sino un accidente-intento explicarle a...Leo.

-¿Porque nos dan explicaciones?-pregunto el de la banda azul confundido.

Mickey estaba congelado mientras que una pequeña castaña lo abrazaba con fuerza, Donnie observaba a una joven que le pareció que era Abril, pero...¿Ella no estaba en la guarida? Raphael observaba a dos jóvenes que tenían sus mismos ojos verdes toxicos.

-Creo-susurro la joven idéntica a Abril- que no nos reconocen.

-¿Nos libramos del castigo?-preguntaron dos niños idénticos.

Cada uno se gano un zape del mayor de los chicos que tenía los ojos de Rapha.

-James-lo regaño el que le había hablado a Leo.

-¿Qué?-replico él- ¡No me digas que no lo pensaste, Logan!

-Hum,-les hablo una chica de magnifica cabellera negra azulada- ¿No saben quienes somos verdad?

-No-negaron ellos.

-¿Qué año es este?-pregunto un niño con cabello negro y mechones morados.

-2012-le contesto Donnie mirando extraño al chico.

-Wow viajamos al pasado, ¡Dame dos!-festejaron los gemelos.

El mayor volvió a dales un zape.

-¿No me reconoces?-le pregunto la niña a Mickey con un sollozo.

-No, lo siento-susurro Mickey nervioso, al ver los ojitos de cachorrito que ponía.

Era adorable.

-¡Zoey!-chillo y la pelinegra se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- tranquila, Celeste, no es su culpa.¿Por casualidad alguien leyó los efectos secundario de la máquina? Siento mareos...

-No, habla geniesillo-le dijo amenazador amente James al niño de los mechones morados.

-Yo les aclare que estaba trabajando en algo importante...-dijo nervioso.-en una...maquina del tiempo.

-¿QUE?

Todos lo miraron enojados.

Mientras tanto, las tortugas, los observaban. Algo les decía que esos chicos eran algo suyos pero...¿Cómo iban a serlo si nunca los habían visto?

-Okey, primero James trata de no matarlo-hablo Logan mirando severamente a su primo- segundo-se volvió a las tortugas- nosotros-se señalo y señalo a los demas- somos, bueno, sus hijos...

Las cuatro tortugas tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caer desmayadas.

-¿Nuestros?

-¿hijos?

-Sí-hablo pacientemente la "clon" de Abril- venimos del futuro, mi hermano: Tom-miro al chico de cabello morado- hizo una maquina del tiempo y por error nos metimos en ellas pensando que no funcionaba de verdad-volvió a mirar a su hermano- a partir de hoy no pienso volver a dudar de tus habilidades con asuntos tecnológicos.

-Yo solo quería escapar de Logan-se quejo otro pelirrojo de ojos iguales a los de Donnie.

-¿Como Podemos estar seguros de que Dicen La Verdad? Esto podria ser Otro plan de destructor-dijo Rapha desconfiado.

-¿De verdad crees que destructor enviaría diez adolescentes y sin armas?-pregunto el chico pelirrojo

-Eso es ilogico-comento Donnie.

Los cuatro ninjas se miraron por un momento. El líder asintió.

-Bien pueden entrar y explicarnos...todo esto.

Logan asintió y los ninjas y los adolescentes caminaron hacia la guarida.

Allí los esperaba Abril, que al verlos primero corrió a abrazar a Donnie pero se quedo de piedra al ver al resto del grupo entrar. Sobretodo a su "clon" y al chico pelirrojo que tenía aquellos ojos que ella tanto adora...digo que le eran tan familiar.

Los dos jóvenes también se ronquee helados al verla.

-Vaya, nadie bromeaba con nuestro parecido...-comento ella.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pegunto poniéndose en guardia- ¿Acaso no es una clon del clan del pie?-le pregunto a Donnie.

-No. Ella, buena ella...-Donnie estaba bastante nervioso. ¿Cómo le iba a decir? Ella es tu hija. Vienen del futuro. Fue Mickey el que rompió tu cámara.

No sonaba convincente. Tal vez si se lo decía Leo...

-Ve a buscar al sensei y te lo explicaremos-le pidió el de banda azul.

Abril fue a buscarlo mientras que Mickey traía varias sillas y las ponía en frente del sillón.

Lentamente, todos fueron ocupando sus asientos sin dejar de ver el lugar.

Al final el sensei vino junto Abril (prácticamente había corrido al escuchar que sus cuatro hijos habían traído ala alcantarilla a diez adolescentes más). Las tortugas, la pelirroja y el sensei se sentaron en el sillón frente a ellos

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto serio.

-Verás Sensei son para empezar ...- Leo nervioso.- Esto Es complicado-Murmur

-Hicieron una maquina del tiempo, vienen del futuro y dicen ser nuestros hijos. No es nada complicado Leo-lo rebatió Mickey enumerando las razones de la explicación.

Rapha le dio un zape. Ganando varias risas departe de los adolescentes.

-Así que si no te callas, ya sabes-lo amenazo el rebelde.

-¿Nuestros hijos?-susurro Abril que estaba sentada en el sillón junto con Donnie.

-Sí-asintieron los dos pelirrojos y el de cabello morado

-Creo que será mejor que nos presentemos-comento Logan- ¿Quién empieza?-le pregunto al resto de sus familiares.

-Hazlo tú, niño aplicado, te mueres por hacerlo-contesto divertido James.

-Creo que lo mejor es hacerlo en de mayor a menor-dijo- Así que...-se levanto de la silla y miro directamente a Leo. Logan tenía un reluciente cabello azabache con un único mechón rubio de flequillo, sus ojos eran azules y tenía una sonrisa amable y auto eficiente- Me llamo Logan, tengo 19 años y soy hijo de...Leonardo y Karai.

Leo se quedo helado a escucharlo...¿Así que la chica que le gusta (pero que esta del lado oscuro) va a gustar de él también? ¿Va a ver una posibilidad para ellos? ¿Se volvera buena?

-Vaya, no perdiste el tiempo Leo-comento Mickey burlona mente.

Raphael y Donnie empezaron a hacer ruidos de besos mientras que Leo (completamente rojo) los miraba mal.

-Ya verán cuando les toque...-los amenazo él.

-Sí, bueno-río Logan- me gusta practicar con dos katanas, como mi padre, y cada tarde entreno con él para poder perfeccionarme...

-Sí, Leo no hay duda alguna: es tu hijo-dijo Rapha. Pero su hermano mayor no lo escucho, estaba observando orgullosamente a ese chico.

-Y bueno, con él que me llevo mejor es con mi padre que es mmm mi capitán Ryan por así decirlo...

-¡Deja al capitán Ryan fuera de esto!-le grito fastidiado/divertido James.

-¿Tú ves también la serie?-pregunto Leo emocionado.

-Sí-asintió el chico orgulloso.

-Mira lo que hiciste Leo: ya arruinaste al chico-lo molesto Rapha pero volvió a ser ignorado.

-Los miramos desde que soy pequeño-le explico Logan a Leo- mi hermana es Zoey-señalo ala chica de pelo negro/azul y bellos ojos dorados- ala que adoro y sobre protejo mucho...

-¡Me vas a hacer llorar!-le grito divertida Zoey.

-Me llevo bien con todos mis primos, creo que debe ser así porque somos familia y tenemos que protegernos-y ahí todos pudieron apreciar lo parecido con su padre- y creo que él que quisiera hacerle algo a mi familia tendría que pensarlo dos veces-agrego.

Todos aplaudieron. Los del presente y el futuro. Incluso el sensei miraba orgullosamente al chico; pero claro no esperaba menos de Leonardo.

-Tengo una marca en el hombro-dijo- de echo todos la tenemos -y mostró corriendo un poco su camisa una marca verde en forma de león.- es algo que tenemos supongo por ustedes...

-¿En el futuro somos mutantes?-pregunto Donnie algo abatido por el echo de que él no encontraría el método para volverse humano como esperaba.

-Aja, pero son aceptados por todos y ya no tienen que esconderse-lo consoló la "clon" de su amada.

-¿De Verdad? ¡Wiiiiiiiii! -festejo Mickey.

Todos rieron.

-Y...bueno les contare un recuerdo que tengo con mi padre que es mi modelo a seguir y con mi abuelo al que también aprecio casi tanto como él.

Y ahí le dirigio una cariñosa mirada al sensei.

Flashback.

_Logan parecía completamente agotado, pero Aun Así continúa intentándolo._

_-¡Vamos Logan!-lo animo su padre. _

_El sensei era rápido, no había dudas de eso. Logan se quedo quieto una vez más y avanzo con todo el sigilo que fue capaz de hacer ala edad de trece años. No había dudas: si por lo menos quería darle un rasguño, debía ser cauteloso._

_-Los ninjas deben confundirse entre las sombras-murmuro recordando lo que le había dicho su padre._

_Entonces miro el gran árbol de la sala de entrenamientos...¿Y si...?_

_El sensei abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al no ver por ningún lado a su nieto favorito._

_Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde._

_El niño se tiro del árbol encima de su abuelo dándole una patada con toda su fuerza. _

_-¡BIEN!-grito Leo lleno de orgullo mientras se acercaba a su hijo que, completamente cansado y sudando lo había logrado._

_El niño sonreía de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Sin rencores sensei?-le pregunto a su abuelo mientras le daba la mano para levantar lo._

_El hombre rata le dedico una sonrisa._

_-Sin rencores Logan-le dijo amigablemente y con ayuda de su nieto se levanto. _

Fin del flash-back.

-Bien creo que nada más solo que espero convertirme en un gran ninja algún día y...ganarte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-le dijo a Leo- eso es todo...

-¿Nada más?-pregunto el chico pelirrojo mirándolo divertido.

-Oh, bueno salgo con alguien. Se llama Ambar y es perfecta-y ahí sonrío sonrojado.

-Aunque esta algo loca-comentaron los gemelos y ganándose otro zape.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo-dijo James- pero la verdad es que ella es una increíble chica.

-Sí, yo adoro a mi cuñada, aunque al principio la odiaba y planeaba varias formas para que fuera asesinada y pareciera un accidente...-dijo Zoey con naturalidad.

Los presentes la miraron raro.

-Es que Zoey es muy celosa-explico Logan (y ahí todos dijeron Ahhhhhh)

-Bueno si tú estas feliz...me alegro-le dijo Leo con una sonrisa de aprobación a su hijo.

-Gracias pá.

-Bien, ahora le toca a James.

Él chico de ojos tóxicos, autor de los golpes a los gemelos se levanto. Tenía el cabello castaño y era ancho de hombros. Una sonrisa coqueta adornaba su rostro.

-Hola, un placer...para ustedes-dijo orgulloso. Sus primos rieron- me llamo James y tengo 18 años (aunque pronto cumpliré los 19) y soy hijo de...Raphael y Luce Walker.

Los mutantes y la humana del presente se miraron... ¿Quién era Luce?

-Oh, bueno creo que todavía no la conocieron-dijo James- pero diré que mejor elección no pudiste haber tenido pá.

Raphael asintió algo curioso. Por su lado Mickey pensaba ¿Quien pudo domar ala fiera?

-Mi madre es paciente y muy dulce-explico

-Sí, eres muy feliz-le dijo otro chico con sus mismos ojos.

-¿Y como no va a serlo teniendo a nosotros de hijos, Henry?-le pregunto como si fuera obvio James.- me dicen Jimmy, Jam, Big- J, mamá me dice bebé...

Todos volvieron a reír.

-Bien-continuo James- mi mejor amiga es Zoey me llevo bien en general con todos mis primos...

-¡Ejem!-gritaron los gemelos.

-Sí, incluso con ustedes enanos-asintió el hijo de Raphael- y tengo algunos conflictos con Logan por diferentes opiniones pero, lo respeto.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto el mencionado sonriendo- Creo que no te oí...

-Pues te jodes. no le repetiré dos veces.

Los hermanos mutantes se miraron sonriendo entre ellos. Sí, era claricisimo su parecido con Rapha.

-Bien, eh... Tengo la forma de un lobo verde en mi hombro-lo mostró- mis armas son sais como mi padre, no práctico tanto como Logan porque no lo necesito, soy el más fuerte

-¡Así se habla!-festejo Rapha y varios rieron.

-Planeo ser el ninja más fuerte y me da igual si soy o no el líder con tal de que pueda desfigurarle las caras a los malos

-¡Ese es mi hijo!

-Rapha, deja de interrumpir-lo regaño Abril.

-Lo siento, es la emoción...

-Y actualmente no salgo con nadie permanentemente, amo mi libertad...

-*cof* *cof* Ginnny Swam *cof* *cof*-empezaron a molestarlo sus primos.

James sintió que se ponía rojo.

-¿Quién es Ginny?-pregunto interesado Mickey.

-es La novia de James, que-contesto Henry.

-No es mi novia.-lo contradijo James sonrojado- solo la cuido.

-Digamos que ella es una chica rebelde que James rescato, y desde entonces James es muy sobreprotector con ella.-explico el clon de Abril.

-Solo Me Importa ...

-¿Cómo la vez en que Derek sin querer le tiro jugo encima y tu lo perseguiste por todo la casa?-pregunto con interés uno de los gemelos.

-Sigo diciendo que no fue un accidente...

-¡Oye!-se quejo el pelirrojo

-¿O cuando Derek quiso invitarla a salir y tu casi lo matas?-pregunto esta vez el otro gemelo.

-Derek no era para ellla...

-¿Pueden dejarme en paz?-refunfuño el pelirrojo- ¡Solo era para darle celos a Vee!

-¿O la vez en que...?

Suficiente se enojo James (FUE do verguenza transforma rabia en) - ¡Logan!

-Ya chicos-dijo el mayor del grupo- dejen a James y a su novia en paz.

-Logan, ¿De qué lado estas?-se molesto James mirando ofendido a su primo.

-Al lado de Emily-contesto- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El hijo de Rapha se dio una palmada en la cara, resignado.

-Okay, mejor lo olvido. Mi recuerdo es sobre mi madre.

Flashback.

_Un pequeño niño de de nueve años corría por toda la casa..._

_-¡Jimmy!-le grito una voz dulce y encantadora- ¡A comer!_

_El pequeño corre esta vez hacia la cocina y se encuentra una bella mujer que le sonríe afectuosamente._

_-¿Donde esta el inútil de Henry?_

-Wow desde esa época ya era tierno-río Zoey.

Shhh en interrumpas hasta quejo James.

_-Esta dormido...¿Por qué no vas a despertarlo?-le sugiere su madre._

_-¡Pero voy a necesitar una grúa!-dramatiza el ojiverde._

_Su madre ríe con una risa cálida que hipnotiza a varios._

_-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_

_Ambos van hasta la habitación de su hermano que duerme profundamente._

_-Tengo un plan-le dice James y le susurra algo a su madre y ella asiente._

_Madre e hijo se colocan ambos a cada lado de la cama y se preparan para hacerle...cosquillas._

_-¡No Basta jajajaja! ¡Piedad! jajaja_

Fin del flash-back.

-Awww-dicen las chicas.

-Sí, siempre supe que fuiste su favorito-ríe Henry.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunta James volviéndose a sentar.- ¡Que ahora siga una de las chicas, por lo menos!

La chica parecida a Abril se levanto con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Hola!-saludo- mi nombre es Emily, tengo dieciséis años y soy la hija de...¡DONATTELLO Y ABRIL O'NEIL!


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie se puso rojo como un tomate y Abril se sonrojo.

-¡Se te dio Donnie!-le grito Mickey y Rapha le dio un zape.

-Yo...-Abril no sabía que decir.

-Oh, vamos mamá, tú nos confesaste que te gustaba mi papá desde que te rescato en ese helicoptero.-le sonrío con pícardia Emily.- y papá...bueno todos lo sabemos.

-Abril, yo-empezo a tartamudear Donnie pero antes de eso Abril lo beso euforica y apasionadamente.

-Wow-comento Emily- pá, hay cosas malas en el mundo, pero nada peor que esto-bromeeo y ambos adolescentes se separaron, avergonzados.

Leo, Mickey y Rapha empezaron a burlarse y a molestarlos.

-¡Dejen de molestarlos!-los regaño el sensie e hicieron silencio, asustados.

-Gracias sensei-le agredeció Donnie.

-Ya lo harán más tarde...

-¡Hey!

Em río.

-Eso es abuelo, pon autoridad-lo felicito- tengo la forma de un águila en mi hombro-dijo mostrandoles- mi mejor amigo es Logan, me dicen Em o Emi y tengo dos hermanos: Tom y Derek... ah, soy la favorita de papá-añadió orgullosa.

-¡Ay su princesita!-se burlaron sus primos.

-No, yo no podría tener favoritos-la contradijo Donnie.

-Papá, de echo si es cierto.-hablo Derek

-Sí es tu favorita porque se parece a mamá y es la única niña.-hablo Tom.

-Exacto-sonrío Em- mis armas son el arco y las flechas, adoro a mi padre y-la chica tosio- salgo con alguien.

-¿QUÉ?-Donnie grito-dime quién es él desgraciado.

Todos se asustaron, incluso sus hermanos que no estaban acostumbrados a verlo tan...furioso.

-No puedo pá-replico ella tranquila. Era la única que nunca se asustaba de sus enojos porque sabía que con ella le duraban menos de cinco segundos.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto

-¡Por que es icestuoso!-grita Tom y su hermana lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Ella sale conmigo-dijo Henry nervioso mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Rapha y Donnie a la vez.

-¿Sales con tu prima?-pregunto Rapha incredulo.

-¿Con mi hija?-pregunto Donni y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo se avalanzo a Hanry- ¡Te matare sabandija!-y empezo a ahorcarlo.

-No, Donnie no hagas eso o mis nietos no naceran-intervino Abril.

-¿Nietos?-preguntaron Donnie y Henry ala vez.

-Sí, además se nota que él es un buen chico.-dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Henry.

-Gracias má-dijo Em.

-tío Donnie-murmuro Henry con voz infantil-por favor no me mates...

-No lo haré-gruño él- agradece que tu tía Abril te quiere...

Lo soltó y Em se acerco a él.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Sí-contesto sonriendole- además ya pasamos por esto, ¿Recuerdas?-y le señalo marcas de cicatrises que tenía en el cuello.

-¡Donnie!-lo regaño Abril.

-Todavía no he hecho nada-replico él- todavía...

-Okey-Emi sonrío- con él que mejor me llevo es con mi padre y mi recuerdo es de él.

Flashback.

_Una dulce y hermosa niña de diez años se encontraba en el laboratorio junto con su padre._

_-Papá, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-Claro princesa, lo que quieras-le dijo él con ternura sin dejar de trabajar._

_-¿Qué es lo que más te gusto de mamá?_

_-Oh, bueno se puede decir que amo todo de tu madre, que sea inteligente, hermosa y divertida...-dijo con cara de enamorado._

-Donnie no cambias-río Rapha.

_-¿Crees que alguien me va a querer tanto como tú a mamá?_

_Donnie la miro y le sonrío._

_-Por supuesto. Hay muchas razones para quererte pequeña._

_Emily sonrío. _

_-¿Y qué pasa si él chico que me gusta no gusta de mí?_

_-Eso sería imposible-replica Donnie- pero si llega a pasar debe ser porque no te merece...además yo quiero que nadie se fije en tí asi soy tu unico heroe._

_Emily río._

_-papá...tu siempre serás mi heróe. _

Fin del flashback.

-awwww-dijeron los chicos finjiendo voz de chica.

-Siempre fuiste tierna-comento Henry abrazando a su novia.

Abril estaba conmovida mientras que Mickey miraba a Donnie...

-Donnie...¿Estas llorando?

-¿Qué?-pregunto el más inteligente sobresaltado- no es que...una...basurita...

-Se, se-río Rapha- sigamos con las presentaciones.

-hum, ¿Por qué no segís vos?-le pregunto Em a Henry- total ya estas levantado.

Emily se sentó.

-Bien, me llamo Henry-empezo el chico de cabello castaño lacio,a diferencia de su hermano que lo tenía con rulos y más oscuro- tengo 17 años, mi arma es un _tanto (N/Acorta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm (6-12 pulgadas)) _y soy hijo de Raphael y Luce. Tengo la forma de un oso en mi hombro-la muestra- a diferencia de James soy más razonable,paciente y pacífista...

-¡Mentira!-grito James.

-Es verdad, aceptalo-replico él con tranquilidad- bueno, me llevo bien con todos, mi mejor amigo es Derek, y como todos saben mi novia es la más hermosa, inteligente y divertida: Emily...

-¡Enamorado!-le grito James burlon.

-EJEM-le grito Donnie amenazadoramente.

-Tío, creeme terminaras amandome como yerno-le dijo- me llevo mejor con la tía Abril...

Abril le sonrío.

-Me costo un poco reconocer que estaba enamorado de Em.

-¡Te llevo siglos!-le grito Zoey.

-Yo ya lo había aceptado-comento Em- y me costo tanto que entendieras que me daba igual ser tu prima...

Henry se sonrojo.

-No me parecía correcto...

-¡Aburrido!-volvío a gritar James.

-¡Callate!-le gito la mas chica del grupo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. y puede ser que James sea más grande y fuerte que ella pero, obedecio.

-Sí, Celeste.-dijo.

-Gracias, mmm bueno mi recuerdo va a ser con Emily.

Flashback.

_Varios niños corrían por todo el campo, mientras que una anciana y sabia rata intentaba ponerlos en orden._

_-¡Zoey deja de correr! ¡James deja de perseguir a tus primos! ¡DEREK BAJA DE AHÍ!_

_A su lado, un niño intentaba ayudarlo._

_-Yo hire por Derek-le dijo Logan_

_Y así ambos intentaban poner algo de orden._

_Una pequeña niña de nueve años intentaba subir a su caballo. Henry observaba sus inutiles intentos y divertido, salió a ayudarla._

_La tomo de la cintura y la empujo para que subiera totalmente._

_-¿Mejor?-le pregunto sonriendo._

_Emily lo miro, ruborizada._

_-Mejor._

_Luego la ayudo a colocar sus botas en el estribo y a que sus manos tuvieran la correa._

_-Ahora sostente-le aconsejo._

_-Creo que al caballo no le caigo bien-comento algo asustada al ver que aquel caballo no parecía nada dispuesto a seguir sus ordenes._

_-No te preocupes-replico Henry- yo te ayudo._

_Y tomo la soga para poder dirigir él el rumbo._

_-Listo, ahora demos un paseo._

_Y Henry empezo a caminar guiando al caballo y ecuchando la risa de Emily..._

Fin del flashback.

-Eso fue muy dulce-comento Celeste, enternecida.

-Sí, mi hermano el romántico-se burlo James.

-Bueno ¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Henry sentandose al lado de su novia.

-Yo lo hare-sonrío Derek levantandose.

Derek era pelirrojo y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Derek, tengo 17 años, mis padres son Donnie y Abril. Mis hermanos bueno...la chica que esta intercambiando saliva con mi mejor amigo-y ahí Donnie gruño logrando que se separen- y el enano que nos trajo al pasado...¡Saluda Tommy!

-¡Callate!

Derek río.

-Mi arma es una _fukiya ( N/A:cerbatana de bambú , usada para lanzar dardos envenenados) _tengo poderes psiticos

-¿En serio?-preguntaron los del presente, impresionados.

-¡Sí!, así que sé que Raphael le pegara a Mickey dentro de dos segundos cuando el diga...

-¿Eso significa que puedes leer las mentes?

Raphael le dio un zape.

-Sí, Mickey eso es lo que significa-dijo molesto.

Todos rieron.

-Bueno, la marca que tengo en el hombro es la de un tiburón-lo mostro- me llevo bien con todos, mi prima favorita es Celeste y me llevo mejor con l tío Mickey porque compartimos la misma pasión por la pizza...

-¡Dame dos!-le grito Mickey contento.

-Y creo que nada más...

-Y tienes novia-le recordo Tom.

-No es mi novia-replico sonrojado.

-Porque todavía no te le declaraste, pero es obvio que la amas.

-¿Te gusta una chica y todavía no se lo dijiste?-le pregunto Leo.

-No, aún planea tacticas en pizarras-dijo Zoey sonriendo.

-¡Es igual a ti Donnie!-río Mickey.

-Bueno, se llama Vee y es mi mejor amiga...

-Creo que estoy teniendo un deyavu-comento Rapha.

-La amo desde es primer momento en que la vi.

-Creo que yo también-dijo Mickey.

-En fin. Mi recuerdo es sobre mi abuelo, que es EL ÚNICO QUE NO SE BURLA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS (así es, sientanse tocados -.-)-les dijo a sus primos.

Flashback.

_Derek estaba entrenando con sus primos (él entrena con James) y le iba bastante bien cuando escucho una voz que hizo que se olvidara de la pelea._

_-¡Hola chicos!-saludo una voz alegre y amistosa desde la puerta._

_-Hola Vee...-saludo el pelirrojo distrajendose y mirando hacia la puerta, pero la chica ya había desaparecido, llendo a saludar a los demás._

_Derek pago el precio de su distracción al sentir como James lo tomaba del brazo, se lo doblaba y le pegaba en la rodilla dejando el el piso._

_-La proxima vez presta atención idiota-le dijo James con resentimiento para luego irse. Le molestaba mucho que las personas no se concentraran totalmente en la pelea._

_Derek estaba en el piso intentando recuperar aire, cuando lo hizo se sentó desilucionado._

_-Derek-lo llamo el sensei acercandose._

-_Ah hola sensei. Lamento lo del entrenamiento, prometo que no volvera a pasar..._

_-Esta bien-replico él- te veo algo molesto...¿Es por...?_

_-Vee. Siento que jamás podre salir de la zone friend_

_El sensei lo miro extrañado._

_-¿Zone fre...que?-pregunto con dificultad._

_-Oh, es cuando uno entra en la "zona de amigos"-le explico- por más que lo intente...ella solo me ve como su mejor amigo._

_El sensei vio la cara de tristeza de su nieto y se acordo de alguien muy familiar._

_-No creo que sea así. ¿Alguna vez tu padre te conto como conocío a tu madre?_

_Ahora era Derek quien lo miro extrañado. ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre con él?_

_-La conocío cuando la rescato de aquel helicoptero...¿No?_

_-Sí, pero luego de eso Abril solo lo veía como su mejor amigo. _

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí-le contesto el sensei, divertido ante la cara de felicidad de Derek- paso mucho tiempo hasta que tu padre decidío declararsele. Pero él nunca perdío la esperanza. Y miralos ahora..._

_Derek lo penso unos instantes y luego le sonrío._

_-Tienes razón sensei...¡Gracias!_

Fin del flashback.

-El buen sensei...levantandote el ánimo desde 1990-río Derek mientras se sentaba.

Zoey se levanto con una sonrisa. Ahora le tocaba a ella. Tenía una larga cabellera negra azulada y unos preciosos ojos dorados.

-Mi nombre es Zoey, tengo 15 años, y soy la hija de Leo y Karai. Mi arma es la uchiwa, como la de la tía Abril-ella le sonrío- tengo la forma de un puma en mi hombro-lo mostro- mi mejor amiga es Emily, me llevo bien con todos mis primos...me gustan las bromas-y ahí choco las manos con los gemelos- creo que Logan debería relajarse un poco-choco la mano con James- y soy la sobrina favorita del tío Raphael. ¿Alguna duda?

-Sí-Mickey levanto la mano- ¿Respiraste en algun momento de tu presentación?

Varios rieron.

-Creeme, que luego te acostumbras.-le dijo Logan.

-Sí, nada más por decir.-termino ella.

-¿Por que todos se olvidan de decir que tienen novio?-pregunto uno de los gemelos divertido.

-¿NOVIO?-grito esta vez Leo- ¿Mi pequeña tiene NOVIO?

-¿Sabías que vas a morir en menos de diez segundo Justin?-le pregunto Zoey mirando con rabia al gemelo que hablo.

-Sí, pero valio la pena-replico él tranquilo.

-Ok, primero papá, trata de que no te de un paro cardíaco porque creo que no te permitirían entrar a un hospital-le pidió ella- y no no es cierto que tenga novio. Solo lo dicen porque me gusta Luke...

-Y a él también le gustas-agrego Em.

-No, él esta del lado oscuro es imposible...

-¿El lado oscuro?-pregunto Leo.

-Sí, como mamá y tú.

Al decir eso Zoey sintió que la tristeza la invadía y Leo la miro con compasion. Entendía lo que su hija sentía. Porque era lo mismo que el sentía todo el tiempo: estar enamorado de alguien "prohibido" alguien con el que tienes que pelear cada vez que lo vez y no puedes ni confiar a menos que quieras sentir un cuchillo clavado en el capara...digo espalda.

-¿Él gusta de ti?-le pregunto Leo.

-No gusta: esta obsesionado con ella-dijo Henry.

-No lo esta.-volvió a contradecir la chica de ojos dorados- Dice que le parezco...entretenida.

Leo recordo todas las veces que Karai le había dicho lo mismo y sonrío.

-Entonces no creo que sea imposible.

Padre e hija se miraron con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque no pudiste reaccionar así papá?-le pregunto Emily a Donnie algo molesta.

-Porque él es tu primo y es completamente diferente-replico él.

-¡Pero Luke fue entrenado para matarnos!

-Sí, y tú eres menor.

-¡Tengo 16!

-Emily Hamato...-empezo él en tono de advertencia.

Emily hizo silencio mientras murmuraba "esto no es justo"

-Mi recuerdo es sobre...bueno, Luke-dijo Zoey diriegiendose al resto.

Flashback.

_Una Zoey de ocho años jugaba tranquilamente en la hamaca de un parque cuando esucho como alguien se acercaba hacia ella._

_-¿Quién te dio permiso para venir aquí niñita?-le pregunto un chico mayor de doce años mirandola de forma intimidante._

_Zoey lo miro. Lo había visto antes intimidando a otros niños más pequeños hace unos momentos, echandolos del parque._

_-Este es un país libre-dijo ella mirandolo de forma desagradable- y no necesito el permiso de nadie para jugar en esta hamaca: para eso es un parque infantil._

_El chico la miro sorprendido. Nadie se le había enfrentado antes..._

_-¿Quién eres? ¡Soy mayor que tú y debes obedecerme!_

_-No debo obedecerte y nadie te nombro rey del parque de juegos. Te vi hace un moemnto echando a otros niños...no creas que puedes manejarme._

_El chico la miro fijo. ¿Quién era esa enana que lo desafíaba con la mirada y no estaba asustada como todos los otros niños que él había echado que poco más se habían ido llorando...?_

_-Me caes bien.-dijo el chico inesperadamente-puedes quedarte..._

_-Me quedo porque quiero, no necesito tu permiso.-volvió a decir ella algo sorprendida por el "me caes bien" ¿No la iba a mandar al demonio...?_

_Él río._

_-Me llamo Luke.-dijo ofreciendole la mano._

_-Zoey-contesto ella algo desconfiada dandole la suya. _

_-Zoey es lindo-comento él- lindo nombre para una linda niña...¿Sabes? Creo que por fin encontre a alguien que no me aburre...alguien...entretenida._

Fin del flashback.

-Y como Karai en cuanto al carácter-dijo esta vez, Leo.

-Y es como el tío Raphael cuando se enoja-dijo esta vez Logan.

Zoey río.

-Si, mientras ustedes siguen nombrando todos los componentes de mi personalidad, yo me voy a sentar-dijo acomodandose en su silla de nuevo.

-Bien yo sigo.

Tom se levanto algo nervioso (era bastante tímido)


	3. Chapter 3

-Me llamo Thomas pero me dicen Tom, mis padres son Abril y Donnie, mis hermanos son los dos pelirrojos de alla-señalo a sus hermanos.

-Presente-dijeron ellos levantando las manos.

-Tengo quince años, tengo la forma de un búho en mi hombro-lo muestra-mi arma es una _tonfa (N/A arma de madera utilizada para golpear e inmovilizar) _aunque me encanta ser un ninja también inventar y hacer experimentos...

-¡Por eso estamos aquí genio!-le gritaron los gemelos.

- ¡Están aquí por no alejarse de mi cuarto!-les grito Tom, cayandolos- soy el que heredo el cerebro de papá...

-¡No es cierto!-gritaron esta vez sus hermanos.

-en cuanto a lo cíentifico-completo él la oración.

-Ah, bueno-dijeron de nuevo, algo arrepentidos.

-Me llevo bien con todos mis primos (aunque Justin y Jake no dejan de molestar y James aprovecha cualquier motivo para burlarse de mis experimentos...)

Los nombrados chocaron las manos.

-Tengo novia-y ahí todos se sorprendieron, ofendiendolo un poco- sí, tengo novia. Se llama Leah, y es perfecta. Me llevo bien con mi papá y con el tío Leo, soy el favorito de mamá...

-No puedo tener favoritos...-dijo Abril.

-Sí lo soy.-replico él con tranquilidad mientras que sus hermanos asentía- lo soy porque te hago acordar a papá...

-Ah, eso tiene sentido-dijo Abril y luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta.

Donnie le sonrío y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-En fin mi recuerdo es con Celeste. Que es mi mejor amiga.

Flashback.

_Tom estaba entretenido con un nuevo experimento._

_-¡Tom! ¡Tom!-lo llamaba una chica entrando a su cuarto..._

-¿Por qué ella puede entrar y nosotros no?-pregunto Justin enojado.

-¡Eso es discriminación!-se quejo Jake.

-¡Por que yo no destruyo sus cosas!-dijo Celeste a la defensiva.

-¡Eso, ahora silencio!-los callo Tom

_-¿Que haces?-le pregunto la chica interesada._

_-Un nuevo metódo para que James deje de destruir su MP3-le explico- ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien?_

_-Sip, no hay nada nuevo..._

_Y mientras decía eso se acosto en la cama de su primo._

_-Ven aquí y cuentame más acerca de "la chica misteriosa"-le pidió ella._

_Tom río ante la curiosidad de su prima favorita y se tiro en la cama junto con ella. Ambos con la cara al techo._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_-No sé: edad, como es, si es alérgica algo, que le gusta, si tiene hermanos, si tiene al día su seguro de vida..._

_-Celeste..._

_-Porque si no es así debes recomendarselo, puede que tenga un accidente..._

_-Celeste..._

_-Ash, esta bien-replico ella- solo quiero saber quien es la chica que me esta robando a mi primo para poder matarl...digo conocerla._

_Tom río._

_-No es necesario. Tú la conocerás esta tarde si quieres._

_-¿De verdad?-pregunto incrédula._

_-De verdad._

_-¿No me mentís?_

_-¿Alguna vez lo hize?_

_-Buen punto.-acepto ella- ¿Crees que debo llevar mis armas...?_

_-Celeste...-volvió a decir divertido._

_-¿Y si no me agrada? Por que creo que no lo hará..._

_-Lo hará-intento tranquilizarla- ¿Sabes lo que creo yo?Que necesitas..._

_-¡No!-le suplico ella sabiendo lo que vendría- Por favor...no. _

_-¡Cosquillas!-termino él empezandole a hacerle cosquillas a Celeste._

_-jajajaja ¡Basta! jajaja_

Fin del flashback.

-Y dicen que yo soy celosa-río Zoey.

-Sí creo que no consideramos que la duendecita de Celeste lo es...-dijo Henry.

-¡No me llamen duende!-se quejo la más joven del grupo.

-Sí eso estuvo lindo...

-pero...

-¡Ahora seguimos nosotros!-gritaron felices los gemelos. Ambos eran rubios, tenían pecas y ojos azules.

-Creo que ya se de quien son hijos-murmuro Raphael.

-¿Enserio tío Raphael?-pregunto sorprendido Justin.

-¿También tienes poderes psiquicos como Derek y la tía Abril?-pregunto Jake.

Ambos se ganaron un zape de James.

-Okey, lo tomaremos como un no.-dijo Jake.

-Sí bueno, nosostros somos Jake "el magnífico"-dijo señalandose- y él es Justin "el maravilloso"-dijo señalando a su gemelo.- tenemos quince años.

Y hablaron juntos.

-Somos guapos-guiñaron un ojo- divertidos-hicieron una mueca graciosa (consiguiendo varias risas)- y grandiosos-hicieron una pose heróica- y lo mejor de lo mejor (además de la pizza, obvio) es que somos hijos de...MIGUEL ÁNGEL Y CARRIE STONE

-¿Son mis hijos?-pregunto sin poder creerlo Mickey.

-¿Tus hijos?-preguntaron a la vez Leo, Rapha y Donnie.

-Sí, tus hijos. Hijos del mejor, divertido y grandioso padre que puede existir-dijeron los gemelos orgullosos- somos...¡Herederos del Doctor Bromastein!-gritaron felices.

-Mira lo que hiciste Mickey: contaminaste a esos chicos-se burlo Raphael.

Pero Mickey esta encantado.

-¡Son los mejores hijos que jamas imagine tener!-les grito orgulloso.

-Lo sabemos pá.-dijo Jake encantado- y mamá también es íncreible...

-Ah, eso...¿Cómo es ella?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Se puede decir que mamá es genial...es la parte responsable de nuestra familia-río Justin.

-La que logra que nuestra casa siga en pie-río Jake.

-Y además es hermosa...

-Es lógico, ya que nosotros también...

Los gemelos chocaron las manos.

-Bien mi arma es una _Kusarifundo (N/A dos pesas unidas por cadenas, para enganchar y golpear) _-dijo Justin.

-Y la mía es una _Kusarigama (N/A Es un Kama con una pesa engancahada al mango)_ - dijo Jake.

-Tenemos ambos la marca de un tigre en el hombro-la muestran- y tenemos novias...

-Sí la mía se llama Sophia es muy inteligente...-comento Justin.

-La mía se llama Kate y se torcío el tobillo la primera vez que vino a casa...-comento Jake.

-¿Ehh...?-preguntaron todos.

-Es que se topo con Celeste...

-Ahhh

-Sí, bueno nuestro recuerdo es sobre lo que paso una tarde como cualquiera...

-¿La vez en que explotaron el baño?-pregunto Zoey.

-No.

-¿O cuando lograron que toda la piscina estuviera cubierta de lechuga...?

-No, esa es vieja...

-¿Lechuga?-pregunto con interés Abril.

-Es que no nos gusta esa verdura-explico Jake.

-Ah.

-Nuestro recuerdo es uno de nuestros momentos favoritos...momentos llamados: _Tiempo con nuestro queridísimo tío Raphael. _

-Oh-oh-comento Emily al ver la cara de su tío.

Flashback.

_Dos niños traviesos estaban jugando a los videojuegos..._

_-Ya me aburrio esto-comento Justin._

_-Sí...¡Papá!-grito Jake._

_-Él no esta...¿Recuerdas que iba a llevar a Celeste a su clase de danza?_

_-Cierto...¡Mamá!-grito nuevamente._

_-Ella tampoco esta...¿Recuerdas que iba a ayudar a la tía Karai con el cumpleaños de Logan?_

_-Cierto...recuerdame porque no fuimos nosotros._

_-No fuimos porque tú tenías sueño y yo hambre. Y la tenía Karai no cocina muy bien..._

_-Cierto-repitió Jake.-¡James!_

_Pero nadie respondió._

_-Bien...¿Dónde esta cuando uno quiero utilizarlo como víctima?_

_-Dijo que se iría a comprar...pero en que cualquier momento regresaría-el rostro de Justin se ilumino._

_-Bien, entonces hay que apurarnos. _

_Los dos chicos comenzaron a armar todo lo que sería una estupenda broma para su primo James. _

_-Recuerda, cuando alguien abra la puerta tu debes mover la soga y yo me ocupare de lanzar las plumas con este soplahojas._

_-¡Entendido jefecito!-río Jake._

_Se escucharon ruidos y ambos chicos sonrieron una identica y maligna sonrisa._

_-¡Ahora!_

_La puerta se abrió. Jake tiro de la soga y Justin ensendio el soplahojas._

_-¡Lo hicimos!-festejaron los gemelos y se juntaron para admirar el resultado de su broma._

_Frente a ellos había una persona completamente cubierta de pegamento y plumas._

_-¡Viva!-gritaron- En tu cara Jam..._

_-es..¿?_

_Los dos se sorprendieron al ver que era su...TÍO RAPHAEL._

_-¿Tío? ¿Dónde esta James?_

_-¿Esto significa que tenemos que hacer la broma otra vez?-pregunto Jake con tristeza._

_-Enanos...-comenzo a decir lentamente Rapha- ¡TIENEN EXACTAMENTE TRES SEGUNDOS ANTES DE SER ASESINADOS!_

Fin del flashback.

-En nuestra defensa...no tuviste que cruzar la puerta tío-le dijo Justin por encima de las risas de los demás.

-Sí, porque ahora voy a pedir permiso para entrar a mi propia casa-ironizo Raph.

Volvieron a reír, divertidos.

-Y ahora le toca a nuestra hermanita...CELESTE.

La más joven del grupo se paro. Tenía un largo cabello castaño y ojos iguales a los de Mickey.

-Me llamo Celeste, tengo 14 años soy hija de Mickey y Carrie y hermana de estos-miro a sus hermanos como si intentara descifrar lo que eran...-todavía no pude descubrir una palabra que los describiera...

-¡Oye!

-pero los amo igual...

-¡Aww!

-Bueno...-la chica los miro divertida.- tengo la marca de un gato en mi hombro-lo muestra- y mi arma es una _jutte (N/A: se sujeta con una mano y su saliente se podía usar para trabar la hoja de una espada pero su uso más habitual era enganchar la ropa del agresor para dominarlo) _mi mejor amigo es Tom, me llevo bien con todos mis primos, y salgo con alguien...

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras Mickey casi se atraganta con la porción de pizza. Leo tuvo que darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿QUÉ SALES CON ALGUIEN? ¡ERES DEMASIADO JOVEN!

-No soy chiquita-se quejo Celeste- además él me ama...

-*cof* *cof* extraterrestre *cof*

-¿ENCIMA ES UN EXTRATERRESTRE?-Mickey estaba fuera de sí.

-Él me rescato...

-¿QUÉ TE RESCATO?-volvió a gritar Mickey.

-Enserio...Mickey...¿ERES SORDO?-le pregunto Rapha.

-¿QUE SOY SORDO?-Rapha lo miro mal- okey lo siento, es que me pareció que iba bien en este momento...

-Sí y si me dejas mostraerte, te explicare que es lo que paso. En realidad él me rescato cuando tenía ocho años, y luego se fue. Lo volví a ver este año y...empezamos a salir.

Flashback.

_Una Celeste de ocho años jugaba tranquilamente en el patio de su casa bajo las estrellas..._

_La castaña estaba concentrada en jugar con los autos de sus hermanos cuando uno de esos autos salió disparado a la pileta._

_-¡Ups!-murmuro. Celeste evaluo sus posibilidades: sabía que si le decía a sus hermanos que había tirado su auto favorito por accidente a la pileta probablemente no llegaría viva para el amanecer. _

_Sí su única posiblidad era recuperar el auto...¿Qué la detenía? Ella no sabía nadar._

_Camino hacia la pileta y vio que el auto (el muy maldito) estaba en el areá profunda. Tomo aire, valor y oxígeno y cometío lo más estúpido que una persona puede cometer: hacer algo cuando sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacerlo. Celeste metío un pie y luego muy lentamente la pierna hasta que...se resbalo._

_La pequeña se sambullo hasta el fondo de la pileta e intento gritar. Estaba desesperada, moviendo sus brazos intentando inútilmente ir hasta la superficie...hasta que sintió que perdía la conciencia y sus ojos se cerraban..._

_Celeste escupió agua y tosia tratando de eliminar completamente el agua de sus pulmones._

_-¿Estas bien?_

_Celeste levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos violetas que la miraba preocupado._

_Ella grito._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto asustada._

_-Me llamo Percy-le dijo asustado- y te vi que casi te ahogas que te rescate..._

_-¿Me sacaste de la pileta?-le pregunto ella._

_-Sí...y también esto-le mostro el auto.- creo que intentabas recuperarlo..._

_-Bueno...sí.. hum, gracias._

_Celeste le dio un abrazo._

_-Muchas gracias._

_Él asintió algo nervioso._

_-No te preocupes...yo..._

_-¡Celeste!-la voz de su madre la llamaba desde su casa._

_-Ya voy-le grito ella._

_Celeste se levanto y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba sola..._

_¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo había entrado a su casa? ¿Por qué la había rescatado...?_

Fin del flashback.

-Él me rescato.-explico la castaña- luego de eso no lo volví a ver pero me gustaba pensar que era como..."mi ángel de la guarda" y este año...en mi primera pelea...él volvió a rescatarme...-dijo sonrojandose.

Mickey la miro por unos minutos.

-Bien-dijo al fin- lo acepto. Acepto que salga contigo.

-¡Eres el mejor!-Celeste lo abrazo.

-Bien...no quiero interrumpirlos-comento Donnie.-pero creo que lo mejor sería devolverlos a su época...

Todos asintieron.

Justo ene se instante más voces se empezaron a escuchar...voces como la primera vez en que ellos habían aparecido.

Todos se quedaron cayados por si era un enemigo o un simple desconocido, cuando uno de los gemelos comento...

-¿Esa no es Ambar?


	4. Chapter 4

-Sí-susurro Logan completamente sorprendido- sí, es la voz de Ambar...

Los adolescentes, las tortugas y el sensei se quedaron de piedra.

-Jake-empezó a decir Tom- dime que por lo menos cerraste la puerta antes de meterte a mi cuarto...

Jake se quedo callado.

-Ehhh

-¿No lo hiciste?

-Bueno...yooo

Tom se dio una palmada en la cara.

-Eso lo explica...¡Seguro que también se metieron ala maquina!

-Shhh-lo callo Logan-luego lo mataremos...escuchen...

-¡Hola!-gritaba la voz de la chica que todos identificaron como Ambar- ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Vinimos en paz!-grito como si de un planeta extraño se tratara.

-¿Sabes que seguimos en el la Tierra, no?-le pregunto la voz de otra chica.

-¡Es Ginny!-susurro James.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto, esta vez, un chico.

-¡Ese es Luke!-dijo esta vez Zoey.

-¿Cómo llego Luke a mi habitación?-pregunto Tom incrédulo.

-Shhhh-lo callaron sus primos.

-Es que leyo el formulario antes de apretar el botón-explico una voz suave.

-Esa es Leah-dijo Tom, aliviado de que su novia por lo menos este con él.

-¡Que bien! ¡Ahora me siento más tranquilo!-ironizo Luke.

-¿Pueden quedarse callados?-les grito la voz de una chica con pésimo humor- ¡Intento descifrar en donde estamos!

-Esa es Kate.-dijo Jake reconociendola.

-¿No estabamos en una alcantarilla?-pregunto extrañada y acertadamente Ambar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto Leah sorprendida.

-Supongo por todas esas ratas y los caños...-explico ella y los chicos se imaginaron que estaría señalando los lugares.

-¿Ratas?-chillo otra voz.

-Esa es Sophi-dijo Justin.

-¿Saben?-comento Ambar- deberíamos haber configurado la maquina para ir a un spa en Mexico...

-¿Qué? o.O-todos le hablaron extrañados.

-Sí...digo, ¿Nunca quisieron conocer Mexico e ir a un spa latino...? :D

-o.o

-Bueno da igual...-murmuro otra voz- ¿Alguien sabe a dónde estamos llendo?-pregunto otra chica.

-¡Vee!-exclamo Derek.

-Yo no sé ustedes. Pero yo me dirijo hacia esa luz-comento Ambar.

-¿Luz?-los otros se apiñaron cerca de la extraña chica y pudieron verlo.

Los pasos se hicieron más rápido hasta que vivieron como ocho chicos entraban a la guarida.

-¡Vaya quien diría que había indigentes viviendo aquí!-comento Luke mirando el lugar. Al ver a Zoey le guiño un ojo discretamente. Ella rodo los ojos, a pesar de ser consciente de que sus mejillas se habían vuelto de color carmesí.

-¡Logan!-grito Ambar emocionada corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su novio, y tropezando en el camino. Logan corrió a ayudarla, preocupado; pero Ambar riendo lo toma del brazo y lo obliga a tirarse al piso junto a ella.

-A esto nos referíamos-le dijeron los gemelos a Rapha que asintió.

-¡Ginny!-exclamo James.

Una chica pelirroja oscura con el cabello hasta los hombros y de ojos esmeraldas se volvió hacia él.

-¿James?-pregunto sorprendida y se acercó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-le pregunto el ruloso.

-Bueno, los estábamos buscando. No los encontrábamos por ningún lado y como Sophi dijo que los había visto ir al cuarto de Tom fuimos y vimos la máquina.-le explico ella.

-Supusimos que se habían metido ahí y...hicimos lo mismo-concluyo Vee mientras se acercaba a Derek- Hola,-lo saludo- estaba preocupada...

-Sí, bueno-balbuceo él sonrojado- es-t-toy b-bien..

Mickey le dio un codazo.

-Digo-corrigió él- me alegra verte aquí-esta vez lo dijo con más confianza.

Vee sonrío. Ella tenía un largo cabello negro reluciente y ojos grises, casi negros.

-Y hablando de "estar aquí"-intervino Ginny- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En la guarida-hablo esta vez Leo.

-¿Guarida?-repitió Ambar mientras se levantaba con Logan del piso. Ambar tenía el cabello rubio como lo mostraban sus raíces pero el resto de mechones de pelo eran de diferentes colores: rosa, verde, azul, rojo, naranja, turqueza...y sus ojos eran de color chocolate.

-Sí. La máquina que construí...era una del tiempo.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los recién llegados.

-Sí. Supongo que tuve que haberselos comentado.

-Sí, debiste.-dijo molesta Kate.

-Pero, ¿Qué se supone que hacían ustedes en mi cuarto?-replico él.

-Buscandolos-contesto Sophia.

-¿Y para qué me molesto en hacer carteles?-pregunto él exasperado- nadie puede entrar sin mi permiso...

-Muy bien-rebatió Ginny enfadada- la próxima vez que desaparezcas y hay un asesino en tu cuarto llamare tres veces antes de entrar y preguntare si puedo salvar tu trasero...

La mayoría río ante el comentario de la ojiverde.

-Bien, entonces pueden explicarme que hacían ustedes en mi cuarto-pregunto señalando a Luke y a un chico tímido de ojos violetas y alborotado cabello verde.

-¡Percy!-le grito Celeste. Él le sonrío y se acerco a ella.

-Oh, ellos-comento Ambar- yo los deje pasar...

-¿Qué?-pregunto Logan sorprendido.

-Sí, verás...Percy es un buen chico y vino preocupado porque no veía a Celeste desde hace dos días...mientras que Luke...bueno el se colo.

Explico con sencillez la chica extravagante.

-¿Se colo?-pregunto incrédulo Henry.

-Me mata la "seguridad" de nuestro hogar-comento James, irónico

-¿De qué hablas si es terrible, ya que Luke logró burlarla?-le preguntaron los gemelos ingenuos

Ambos se ganaron un zape.

-Acaban de ganar un cupo para una paliza gratis ante la próxima estupidez que digan-los amenazo James.

-Y si es una máquina del tiempo...-empezó a decir Leah, ajena a la escena- ¿En qué momento estamos?-le pregunto a su novio.

-Estamos en el 2012-le explico Tom- ellos-señalo a las tortugas, Abril y al sensei- ellos son adolescentes aquí y están en plena lucha.

Leah asintió, comprendiendo.

-Wow, mi suegro siempre estuvo en forma-comento Ambar volviéndose hacia Leo- ¡Hola!

-Hola, Ambar-contesto Leo algo incomodo- me alegra conocer...

-Pero me falta mi suegra-lo interrupió ella mirando a ambos lados- ¿Dónde esta Karai?

-Ella y mi papá aún no están juntos-le explico Logan.

-Oh ¿Estamos en esos tiempos en los que Karai no descubrió que es hija del maestro Spliter, no viene a vivir con tu papá y sus hermanos y no lo besa en la ducha...?-pregunto Ambar.

-¿Hija del maestro Spliter?-pregunto Mickey sin poder creerlo- ¡Yo sabía que Miwa estaba viva! ¡Wiii tengo una hermana!

-¿Viene a vivir aquí?-pregunto Rapha fuera de sí- ¡Pero si es una traicionera! ¡Además que tiene que sea hija del sensei si fue criada por destructor y mentalizada para destruirnos!

-¿Beso en la ducha...?-solo fue capaz de decir Leo.

-Oh, sí bueno digamos que ella acepto que te quería pero no estaba muy segura de como decirtelo así que aprovecho a meterse en la ducha cuando te estabas bañando y...

-¡Basta!-le pidió Logan.- mi amor, es algo incómodo que digas eso sobre mis padre en frente mío...

-Oh, claro-murmuro ella en tono de disculpa- lo siento si te hice sentir incómodo suegrito...

-No, no está bien-replico el líder aunque se moría por preguntarle...¿Y qué paso luego?

-Aunque ese no fue peor que Donnie y Abril en el ascensor...

Donni escupió el jugo que estaba tomando y Abril se atraganto con un pedazo de pizza que le había dado Mickey.

-¿Ascensor?-susurro Donnie.

-Sí, ya sabes, Abril te empujo hacia el ascensor y te empezó a...

-¡Ambar!-grito Derek para poder callarla, Emily se estaba tapando las orejas con las manos con típica pose de chica traumada...

-¿Qué? Ah, cierto volví a meter la pata, la pierna y la cabeza en el agua, lo siento Donnie y Abril-dijo Ambar avergonzada.

-Esta bien-murmuraron ellos rojos de vergüenza- no te disculpes...

-Sí, de todos modos es algo que va a pasar-dijo Zoey apoyando a Ambar.

-Aunque prefiero no saberlo, es algo que paso antes de mi nacimiento...-replico Derek.

-Y gracias a eso posteriormente naciste-río Ginny.

-¿Qué les parece si pensamos en cómo volver a casa?-dijo Sophi para cambiar de tema.

Los adolescentes asintieron.

-Bien, ¿alguna idea?-pregunto Vee.

Todos miraron a Tom.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo regresaremos?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-pregunto algo incómodo al recibir toda la atención de los presentes en la sala...bueno de casi todos: Mickey miraba la pizza que estaba a punto de comer.

-Se supone que eres el listo...

-¡Sí pero no es fácil volver a armar una máquina del tiempo que funcione correctamente y que sea lo suficientemente grande con la capacidad de poder llevarnos a todos de nuevo al futuro!-grito exasperado.

-Oye...cálmate-le dijo Vee en tono tranquilizador.

-lo siento...es que es demasiada presión...-dijo en tono de disculpa- además no sé si los componentes que use están en esta época...

-Eso podría ser un problema-dijo Donnie.

-Uno muy grande...-continuo Tom.

-Entonces...¿Qué esperamos?-pregunto Luke- Sería mejor empezar ahora mismo...

-Tengo una idea-intervino Leo- Tom armo la máquina por lo que seguramente podrá con otra, Donnie y tú lo armaran juntos y elijirán a otros para ayudarlos...

-Mientras que los demás tratamos de conseguir las piezas que le falte...-completo Logan.

Leo y él se sonrieron.

-Me parece justo-asintió Tom- yo creo que lo mejor sería que Leah nos ayudara ya que sabe mucho sobre tecnología...

-Y Abril es buena en matemáticas...-dijo Donnie algo sonrojado.

-Bien Abril y Leah van-dijo Leo divertido Rapha solo negaba con la cabeza "padre e hijo tenían que ser"- ¿Quién más?

-Kate podría ser útil ya que trabajo en un taller y siempre arma cosas-explico Tom- Emily y Henry saben de física ya que tomaron clases extras...

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto Celeste interesada.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en una clase avanzada y no en detención?

-Es qué antes de que todos supiéramos que salíamos utilizábamos la excusa de la clase de física para poder vernos. Ya sabes, esa clase esta muerta.-explico Henry divertido.

-Y creo que Celeste también podría ayudarnos ya que se pasa la mitad de su vida colada en mi cuarto y revisando mis planos...

-¡Oye!-se quejo la más joven.

-Sophi debería quedarse porque es muy buena en tecnología. Y Justin y Jake pueden ayudarnos a armas la máquina.

-¡Genial!-los chicos chocaron las palmas.

-Perfecto-hablo Leo- Ahora solo dinos lo que hay que buscar...

-Necesito un neutradizador, piezas de metal extraterrestre, mutageno y dos válvulas-le pidió Tom.

-¿Esas no son cosas de extraterrestres?-pregunto Mickey asombrado.

-Bueno sí...verás en el futuro cuando destruyeron a los kraangs, ellos dejaron varios pedazos de metal en la Tierra...

-Sí pero estamos en el pasado-replico Rapha- todavía no los destruimos y esas cosas...no se pueden comprar en un supermercado...

-Tendremos que robarlos-hablo Leo.

-¿Robarlos?-pregunto Rapha incrédulo- ¿Crees que será sencillo hacerlo ahora que el clan del pie se han unido con ellos para destruirnos también...?

-No será fácil...pero tenemos que hacerlo.

-Papá-hablo Logan- no era nuestra intención meterlos en esto...solo dinos donde esta su base e iremos solos.

-¿A ofrecerse como carnada?-lo interrumpió Leo- No, vamos todos: ustedes no sales solos.

Al escuchar esas palabras los chicos del futuro sonrieron con nostalgia, Leo viejo o joven siempre sería protector.

-Solo hay que idear una estrategia...

-una hora después-

-¿Ya todos saben el plan?-pregunto Leo mirando a sus hijos, sus respectivas parejas, sus sobrinos, sus respectivas parejas y a sus hermanos.

-Sí-dijeron todos…menos Mickey.

-¿Alguna duda?

-Sí-Mickey levanto la mano-¿Cuál es el plan?

Todos se dieron una palmada en la cara.


	5. Chapter 5

-Bien, lo voy a repetir una sola vez así que Mickey, prestame atención...¡Deja de mirar esa ardilla! -.- -dijo Leo perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Pero esta comiendo bellotas!-replico Mickey, fascinado.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡No debes interrumpir su intimidad!-lo regaño Rapha golpeandole la cabeza.

-¡Oigan lentos!-les grito Zoey que con una magnífica voltereta había logrado cruzar el edificio- deben apurarse, o les ganaremos y sinceramente esperaba un poco más de competencia...

-¿Ni en una situación como esta puedes dejar de jugar Hamato?-le pregunto Luke al pasar corriendo por su lado.

-¿Y tú, ni en cualquier situación puedes dejar de ser tan irritante?-pregunto Zoey, molesta corriendo a su lado.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto Derek utilizando un arma que disparaba un cable para poder deslizarse hacia el edificio siguiente.

-Tranquilo, no falta mucho-le contesto Mickey avanzando a pocos metros de él.

-Ok, gracias tío...-Derek lo miro- ¿De dónde sacaste esas bellotas...? o.o

-Oh, me las dio una ardilla en sañal de paz :D -contesto el de banda naranja avanzando más rápido.

-O.o

-No te preocupes-le dijo Rapha al pasar por su lado- ya te acostumbrarás...

El pelirrojo asintió.

-¡Wiiiiiiiiiii!-Ambar se tiro del edificio en una caída libre hasta que en el último momento, disparo la misma arma que había utilizado Derek y salto al otro techo.

-¡Amo la sensación de viento en mi cara!-le comento la chica de cabello multicolor a Vee.

-¡Yo igual!-río Vee- ¿Carrera, Ambar?

-¡Claro!-Ambar sonrío-¡únete Ginny!

Ginny, quién venía corriendo junto con James les sonrío.

-¡La última en llegar deberá entrar al cuarto de Jake cuando volvamos a casa!-les dijo adelantandose.

-¡Oh no!-se lamentaron Vee y Ambar apurandose para alcanzar a esa chica de ojos esmeraldas que parecía bailar en el aire.

-¿Qué tiene el cuarto de Jake?-pregunto interesado Rapha.

-Bien, digamos que es el país de lo asqueroso-contesto James recordando el día que había entrado por error.

Flashback.

_Tock. Tock._

_-¡Jake abre la puerta!-lo llamaba James golpeando con fuerza._

_TOCK TOCK._

_-¡Si no abres derrumbare la puerta enano! ¡Me enojare y sabes lo que puede pasar!_

_Pero nadie le respondió. James se dio por vencido y entreabrió la puerta_

_-Jake...¿Estas aquí? La tía Abril te llama para que vengas a comer..._

_Pero se detuvo al ver una obra que mandaría al mismo picazzo de nuevo ala tumba._

_Y cinco metros más debajo._

_Por un costado había todo tipos de pizza completamente asquerosa, la ropa estaba tirada por cualquier parte, la cama desecha y marcas de comida en la pared..._

_-Olvídalo, Jake. Tarda todo lo que quieras-susurro antes de irse y cerrar la puerta._

Fin del flashback.

-Que asco-opino Raphael.

Su hijo asintió.

-Necesite apoyo sicologico después de eso...

-Llegamos-advirtió Leo.

Los chicos y los mutantes se detuvieron.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor es dividirnos...-empezo a hablar el líder.

-Sí porque hay tres entradas diferentes-añadió su hijo que a simple viste las había detectado. Leo sonrío, orgulloso.

-Una en el techo-siguió hablando Logan- otra en una de las puertas de salida por detrás de este lugar, y la última es bajo tierra.

-Bien los equipos serán estos: conmigo vienen Logan, Zoey-no pensaba apartar la vista de su hija- y Luke vamos a entrar por el techo: buscaremos el neutradizador. Con Rapha irán James, Ginny, Derek y Vee por la puerta de salida: ustedes busquen el mútageno y dos válvulas. Y Ambar y Percy acompañaran a Mickey debajo de la tierra: traten de llevar ala guarida todo el metal extraterrestre que encuentren. Recuerden: si cualquiera tiene problemas, avisan ¿si?-añdió mostrando los walkie-tokies que Donnie había diseñado y dado a cada uno antes de marcharse de las alcantarillas.

Todos asintieron.

-Cuídate, ¿Sí?-Logan se había acercado y abrazado a Ambar que le sonrío.

-Tranquilo, guardaespaldas-bromeo ella dandole un empujoncito en el hombro- no dejare que me atrapen.

Él le dio un beso rápido. Odiaba separarse de ella en las misiones.

Los tres grupos se separaron.

-con Mickey-

-Esto apesta-comento Mickey mientras caminaban por lo que parecía un tunel debajo de la tierra.

-Lo sé...¡Estoy segura de que lo hicieron así a propósito!-se quejo Ambar- ¡¿Saben extraterrestres?! ¡Hay muchas más formas de bajar de peso!

Percy río al escuchar eso último, haciendo que Mickey se fije en él.

-Así que...¿Eres de otra dimension como los kraang?-le pregunto.

-No. En realidad vengo de Marte-le esplico el peliverde a su joven-suegro.

-Oh, siempre quise preguntarle algo a los hombres de Marte-dijo poniendose MUY serio- En tu planeta...¿Hay pizza?

Esto hizo reír de nuevo a Percy, ahora entendía la nada saludable obseción de su novia por la pizza.

-No. La verdad es que no hay...

-¿NO? OH DIOS POBRES CRIATURAS!-se compadecío el de ojos claros.

-¿Y qué comen?-pregunto Ambar interesada.

-Comemos verduras de todo tipo...

-¡IU!-Mickey y Ambar hicieron una mueca de asco.

-En realidad llegas a acostumbrarte...

-¡DOBLE IU!

-porque es lo único que hay para comer...

-¡TRIPLE IU!

-No me extraña que hayas querido irte de Marte-comento Mickey.

-En realidad vinimos a la Tierra para protegerlos, señor Hamato.

Mickey lo miro raro.

-¿Protegernos?

-Sí, verá, en el futuro los kraags regresan así que nosotros peleamos contra ellos para proteger a los humanos. Los kraags son una raza que hay que extingir porque no respetan la paz de la alianza espacial: en la que no podemos invadir otros planetas porque creariamos una guerra inecesaria y fátidica en la que todos salimos perjudicados. Además como atacan a la Tierra podrían atacar a otros planetas y...

-¡Mira una luz!-se emociono Mickey corriendo más deprisa. Al fin parece que el túnel terminaba.

-¿Mickey me estabas escuchando?-pregunto Percy.

-No, bueno, me perdí en el momento en que dijiste: "Sí, verá. en el futuro" luego solo escuche bla bla bla...¡El último en llegar es huevo frito!-grito mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Mickey llego primero, luego Ambar, y por último Percy.

-¡Wow!-dijeron los tres.

Frente a ellos estaban varios motores y vehículos extraterrestres.

-¡Encontramos su taller!-festejo Ambar.

-con Leo-

-¡Ahora!

Había conseguido hacer un agujero en el techo de vidrio y había tirado una soga para poder meterse.

Primero bajo él, y al no ver a nadie les hizo una seña a los demás para que bajarán.

El primero en bajar fue Logan, luego Luke y por último bajo Zoey, que fue ayudada por este último.

-Eso fue fácil...

-Sí, demasiado-contesto Leo alerta.

Pero parecía que la habitación estaba vacía.

Parecía. Porque en ese mismo instante varios ninjas del clan del pie salieron a pelear contra ellos.

Leo peleaba con cinco ala vez. Logan igual. Luke y Zoey conbatían con tres cado uno.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-pregunto Logan sorprendido.

-Estan aliados con los kraangs-le contesto Leo.

-¡Vete papá!-le grito Zoey ayudando a Leo mientras le clavaba su arma al ninja que pretendía atacarlo por la espalda.-¡Nosotros los distraemos! ¡Luego te alcanzamos!

Leo la miro, no muy convencido.

-Pero...

-¡Tiene razón señor Hamato!-le grito Luke luego de noquear a otro ninja y conseguir mantener a raya a otros tres.

Pero Leo aún esta preocupado. Voltea a ver a Logan que asiente.

-¡Tienen razón papá!-le grita su hijo antes de golpear y estrellar contra la pared de una patada a otro ninja.

Leo finalmente asiente y va hacia la salida. mientras que Zoey y Luke distraen a los demás para que no lo sigan.

-¡Cuida a Zoey!-le grito Leo antes de desaparecer.

-¡Ve tú con él Logan! ¡Puede que necesite ayuda!-le dice Zoey a su hermano.

Logan asintió.

-Luke, cuidala ¿Entendiste? O yo mismo me encargare de asesinarte-le dijo al chico de cabello oscuro antes de desaparecer tras su padre.- ¡Si están en problemas avisen y salgan de aquí cuanto antes!

Zoey y Luke comenzarón a pelear hasta que derrotaron a los ninjas que quedaban.

-Parece que por fín estamos solos-susurro Luke.

Parece. Pero en realidad, hay una chica de ojos dorados, hermosa y peligrosa que los estuvo observando desde que la pelea inició. Y que, oculta entre las sombras de la habotación observa a Zoey, esa chica que le resulta extrañamente familiar y que tiene sus mismos ojos...

-con Raphael-

Los chicos y el mutante entraron por la puerta. Y eso basto para que la alarma suene.

-Oh no...te dije que no había que destruir la puerta-se enojo Derek.

-¿Acaso querías que tocara y que preguntara si podía pasar?-le pregunto James, incrédulo.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para discutirlo, porque varios kraangs-robots corrieron hacia ellos disparando con sus armas.

Raphael y James sacaron cada uno sus sais y empezaron a derribar cuanto robot se le cruzara por delante. Derek disparaba sus dardos envenenados directo a las cabezas mientras protegía a Vee.

-Hay que hacer algo o no dejaran de venir-grito Vee que había logrado darle una buena patada a un kraang, derribandolo.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Ginny. La pelirroja dio una voltereta en el aire y se agarro de un caño que colgaba en el techo. Luego localizo la alarma y sacando un clip de su bolsillo, lo desactivo dejando a un sorprendido Raphael y a un admirado James.

-Ya esta, pero aún así seguirán viniendo porque saben que entramos a su base y que nos localizaron aquí-les dijo al resto mientras volvía a bajarse del caño.

-Entonces debemos movernos-siguió Rapha y empezo a correr junto con el resto de los adolescentes.

Los cinco se detuvieron al ver que el camino seguía con dos opciones.

-Tendremos que dividirnos-susurro el de banda roja.

-Nosotros vamos por aquí-dijo Derek mientras tomaba la mano de Vee y la llevaba por el camino de la derecha. Ninguno imaginaba lo que encontrarían al acabar el camino.

-¡Acuerdense de activar el localizador si tienen problemas!-les grito Rapha.

-Entonces tendremos que ir por aquí-continuo James y los tres corrieron por el camino de la izquierda...

Sin pensar que estaban a punto de arruinar una reunión importante.

-con Donnie-

-Entonces utilizamos un poco del químico y lo mezclamos con una sustancia insolvente...-decía Donnie.

-Para luego terminarlo y empezar a costruirlo con los untencillos que...-decía Tom.

Y así desde que los demás se habían ido.

-¿Cuándo comenzarán a hablar en español? o.O-pregunto Jake

El resto de los adolescente y Abril estaban mirandolos como si fuera un raro partido de tennis. El sensei había ido a meditar.

-No te preocupes-río Emily- normalmente dejan ese complicado vocabulario cuando se dan cuenta de que tienen sed...exactamente en tres,dos, uno...

-Emily-Donnie interrumpió la conversación- ¿Podrías alcanzarme un poco de agua...?


	6. Chapter 6

-Ohhhhhhhh-se asombraron todos.

Emily río.

-Sí papá, ahora te traigo un vaso de agua-le contesto ella antes de alejarse hacia la cocina.

Donnie por su parte se quedo algo incomodo al darse cuenta de que compartía el centro de miradas de su familia con Tommy. Este estaba igual que su padre, ya que al darse vulta se encontro con esa imgen de _te estamos vijilando._

-Tal vez deberíamos decirle en que ueden ayudarnos-empezo a decir cuando el grito de Celeste lo interrumpió.

-¡Miren esto!-chillo.

Todos se amontonaron alrededor de la castaña de ojos infantiles que estaba arrodillada frente al televisor.

En el se veía al presentador.

-Últimamente estan desapareciendo personas en NY, no queremos que se alarme pero por favor tengan cuidado al salir a las calles y...

-¡EXTRATERRESTRES! ¡VI COMO SECUESTRABAN A LAS PERSONAS!-grito un indigente al lado del presentador.

Una mujer se desmayo al escucharlo y un hombre corrío lo más lejos que pudo.

-Señor, estamos tratando de no alarmar ala comunidad-replico el presentador tratando de no unirse alos gritos del resto de la comunidad.

-¡PERO YO LO VÍ! ¡SE LO VAN A LLEVAR A USTED!-grito señalando a un hombre que pasaba junto a ellos y que al escucharlo salio corriendo a encerrarse a su casa- ¡A USTED!-una mujer que pasaba corrío a su auto y empezo a andar a toda velocidad casi atropellando varias personas- ¡Y A USTED!-al decir eso señalo directamente la camara.

-Por favor relajense-les dijo el presentador alos espectadores- aquí esta todo bien...-y al decir eso detrás de el hubo un choque y los dos autos se incendieron.

-¡Corten!-chillo furioso al notar que por la explosión su peluca se desacomodo...

La tele se apago.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra-dijo Justin.

-¿El hecho de que están secuestrando gente no te cuadra?-le pregunto Sophi.

-No, ¿No notaron que el presentador llevava peluca...?

-Sí están secuestrando gente-penso Henry sin hacer caso de las palabras de Justin-y son extreterrestres, significan que los van a llevar al TCRI...

-¡Donde están los chicos!-grito Abril aterrada.

-¡Ellos están en peligro!-grito a su vez Donnie- ¡Hay que ir por ellos!

En pocos minutos, la alcantarilla fue un caos.

Henry se encontraba ya en la salida cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde rayos quedaba el TCRI. Justin y Jake peleaban por una revanada de pizza olvidada en el sofá. Donnie y Tom se encontraban discutiendo con sus novias ya que no querían que ellas fueran alegando que sería muy peligroso, claro que tanto Leah como Abril no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados. Sophia intentaba retener a Celeste (pretextando que ella era aún más chica) y que debía quedarse junto al sensei en las alcantarillas mientras que ella protestaba y depotricaba contra esa idea. En eso llego Emily con el vaso de agua y un plato de galletitas para sus primos y amigos.

-¿Me perdí de algo...?-pregunto al ver todo aquel desastre. Pero claro nadie le contesto.

Decidió dejar el agua y las galletitas aún costado y subirse a una de las mesas de juegos.

-¡Oigan!-grito- ¿Alguien va a decirme que es lo que esta pasando?

Los chicos la miraron y se miraron otra vez...y eso basto para que el caos volviera a iniciarse.

-con Mickey-

-¡Viva!-gritaba Ambar, feliz.

-¿No deberiamos estar juntando el metal...?-le pregunto Percy.

-¿Qué metal?-pregunto la pelimulticolor.

-El metal en el que estas sentada-.-

Ni bien la simpatica tortuga, la rara chica de pelo color y el sexy extraterrestre llegaron a su destino digamos que se habían dividido...por un lado Ambar había armado un gran patio de juegos. Con algunas piezas de metal, había armado un tobagan y una hamaca.

-Ups-susurro ella- Tal vez tengas razón...-luego miro a ambos lados- ¿Dónde esta Mickey?

-Admiren...¡AL REY DE LA MONTAÑA!

Los adolescentes voltearon y vieron que Mickey había construido una montaña de metal en el que ahora estaba proclamandose rey.

-o.O

-¿Cuándo armaste eso?-pregunto Percy asombrado.

-Recién-contesto el de banda anaranjada- Y ahora ordeno que...

-o.o

-ehhhhhh...

-o.o

-ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

-¿Qué tal si juntamos todo el metal posible para armar la maquina?-sugirio el extraterrestre.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡El rey ordena...bueno, lo que el dijo!

Los tres comenzaron a agarrar metal (Ambar logro armar un práctico carrito con rueditas para transportarlo, aunque los proximos minutos Mickey se la paso dando vueltas en el hasta que Percy amenazo con organizar un golpe de estado y sacarle el titulo "rey de la montaña")

-Creo que ya terminamos...-comenzo a decir Ambar- el carrito no soportaría más peso...

-Sí creo que...

Pero un horrible grito acallo a nuestros heroes.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Ambar asustada.

-Seguramente nada amigable-contesto el extraterrestre.

-¡Creo que era Rapha cantando! ¿Qué hara aca?-pregunto Mickey.

La montaña en la que había estado Mickey empezo a moverse dejando ver a una horrible oruga gigante deforme que parecía de muy mal humor. Los pedazos de metal caían por todas partes.

-¿No viste en donde estabas armando tu reino?-le grito Ambar a Mickey para hacerce oir.

-En realidad ahí antes no había nada-susurro Mickey horrorizado.

El animal gruño y le escupio baba a Ambar.

-Esta era...¡MI BLUSA FAVORITA!

Y antes de que pudieran detenerla corrío hacia el animal e intento dañarlo pero se quedo pegada: intento subirse encima para pegarle un golpe en su cabeza pero el animal parecío pararse y ella se aferro a el para no caerse.

-Moraleja: nunca te metas con la ropa de una mujer-comento Mickey.

Percy asintió.

-¡Ayuda!-grito Ambar al ver que se había quedado sujeta al animal.

Mickey y Percy intentaron ayudarla y... corrieron la misma suerte.

El animal comenzo a deslizarse por todo el lugar con ellos encima de el.

-¡Fluffie nos esta llevando!-grito Mickey.

-¿Fllufie?-preguntaron Ambar y Percy en medio de la conmoción, ya que "Fluffie" había destruido una pared e iba destruyendo toda la sub-base kraang con mucha tranquilidad y accionando la alarma.

-Sí, porque es suave y necesita un nombre tierno y...

-¡Ya entendimos!

-Parece que no se lleva muy bien con el kraang-comento Mickey.

Varios Kraags salieron con armas, pero quedaros desparramados y aplastados por el animal de mal genio que avanzaba sin ninguno destino aparente y...con tres pasajeros encima de el.

-con Leo-

-Por fin se acabaron-susurro Zoey.

-Yo no lo creo-una voz salió de entre las sombras y Luke y ella mostraron sus armas.

Karai se mostro ante sus oponentes y Zoey dejo caer las suyas.

-¡Largate de aquí, si no quieres que te clave mi espada!-le espeto Luke de malhumor.

-¡No!-intervino Zoey gandose las miradas de los otros dos- Luke, no le hagas daño, por favor.

-¿Hacerme daño?-replico Karai, burlona- más bien ustedes deberían estar arrodillados pidiendo piedad...

-¡¿Piedad?!-farfullo Luke furioso- ¡Ya vas a...!

-¡LUKE!

La chica de pelo negro azulado se puso en medio de la ojidorada y el morocho.

Mientras Zoey trataba de calmarlo, Karai la observaba.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué la defendía? ¿Porque tenía sus mismos ojos? ¿Por qué siente que ella es algo suyo? ¿De dónde la conoce Leo...? Y esa última pregunta basto para que la asiatica sufriera un ataque de celos. Recordo la mirada preocupada de Leo al dejarla a cargo del otro chico y como le dijo que se cuidara...

Y eso basto para querer estrangularla.

-Hey tú-llamo la atención de Zoey- no necesito que nadie me defienda-y sin previo aviso la tiro al piso.

Luke salto a defenderla pero Karai logro evitar el ataque y tirarlo a un costado.

-¿Quién eres?-chillo molesta- ¿De dónde conoces a Leo?

Zoey levanto la vista del suelo e hizo una vuelta carnera hacia atras, poniendo distancia entre las dos.

-Me llamo Zoey-empezo a decir.

-¡Eso no me dice nada!-grito Karai para volver a intentar golpearla, pero la chica de cabello azulado logro evitar el golpe y siguio esquivandola.

-¡Por favor...! No quiero lastimarte...

-¿Lastimarme? ¿Tú?-Karai hizo un último intento pero Luke la empujo a un lado.

-¡Ella dijo que la dejaras!-le grito.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar.

-¡Basta!-grito Zoey intentando separarlos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-los tres se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con la extrañada mirada de Leo. Y a su lado aún más extrañado, Logan.

-¿Karai?-Leo se acerco a ella.

-Toda tuya-susurro Luke y la tiro al suelo. Zoey y Logan lo miraron feo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él.

-¡Dejame!-replico Karai negandose a que Leo la ayudara a levantarse.

La tortuga la ignoro y la levanto del suelo.

-¿Qué estaba pasando?-repitió.

-Solo trataba de asesinar a tu novia-contesto ella señalando a Zoey, resentida.

-¿Novia? ¡Dios eso es raro!-chillo Zoey, asqueado al igual que su hermano.

-¿Novia? ¡Creí que era tu padre!-dijo Luke sin entender nada.

-Y lo soy-aseguro Leo.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Qué...?-ahora era Karai la que no entendía nada

-Te explicare todo-empezo a decirle Leo- Karai ellos son Logan-señalo al chico de mechón rubio.

-Hola-murmuro.

-Luke...

Este solto un gruñido.

-Y Zoey-la chica asintió.- vienen del futuro, y tanto Zoey como Logan son mis hijos...y tus hijos.

-con Vee y Derek-

Los dos chicos se encontraban caminando por el largo pasillo en un comodo silencio para Vee, pero un incomodo silencio para Derek.

-Y...¿Qué te parece el pasado?-le pregunto para luego darse una cachetada mental ante la pregunta.

-No esta tan mal-contesto ella distraida- ¿Y a tí?

-Para mí esta bien, aunque se supone que deben desarrollar algunas que otras cosas, ¿No?

-Sí, pero por eso es el "pasado" ¿No? Se supone que es porque aún no hemos echo grandes avanzes...

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Vee no parecía saber la feroz lucha que habitaba en la mente de Derek.

_¡Hablale!_

_Pero...¿De qué?_

_De lo que sea, ¡Por fin están solos!_

_Creera que soy un tonto..._

_¿No lo cree ya?_

_¡Si has venido a burlarte! (maldita voz interior) te pido que te retires..._

-¡Mira!-Vee señalo la puerta que daba por terminado el pasillo y Derek suspiro. Había arruinado su oportunidad.

_¡Te pasa por ser tan necio!_

_¡Ahora sí!_

-Eh, Derek...¿Por qué golpeas tu cabez? o.O

-¿Qué?-el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que había comenzado a gritarle a su subconciente y a arrancarse mechones de pelo.- yo bueno...debe ser por...¿Qué crees que hay detrás de la puerta?-y sin más se acerco y la empujo. Estaba abierta.

-Un laboratorio Kraang-susurro Vee.

El salón era circular y lleno de experimentos y envases cientificos con líquidos de diferentes colores.

-Es como estar en el cuerto de Tommy o el de mi papá-comento.-tal vez la puerta te lleva a algún lugar al que estuviste evitando por años...

Vee río al escuchar eso último y Derek se sonrojo.

_Su risa...es tan hermosa._

_¡Oye genio babeas!_

_¡Callate! -.-_

-Derek eres tan gracioso-murmuro ella mirandolo y robandole un beso en la mejilla- es otra de las cosas que me gustan de tí...

Vee comenzo a caminar revisando algunas cosas por el camino (sobretodo papeles) y Derek se quedo petrificado en el lugar.

_Mi risa... dijo que le gusta mi risa._

_¡Pobrecita! Debe estar sorda..._

_Oye, te recuerdo que es mi cabeza la que ocupas -.-_

_Sí, el mejor lugar: gracias a tí tengo mucho espacio..._

_¡Callate!_

-¡Derek!-Vee lo llamo desde la última mesa.

El pelirrojo se acerco y ella le mostro un libro.

-Parece que los kraangs estan haciendo muchas anotaciones aquí-le informo asustada- y mira la última...

En la última página se podía ver como estaban varios humanos conectado a una maquina y cambiaban de cerbro con los kraangs que se adueñaban de sus cuerpos...

-con Rapha-

Rapha estaba intentando derribar la puerta.

-¡Estúpida puerta!-grito fuera de si- ¿Porque diablos te entrometes entre yo y los kraangs que asesinare...?

-Posiblemente por eso último-murmuro Ginny, divertida.- pero encerio, esa puerta no se abrirá ya intentamos todo: la empujaste, le gritaste, la amenzaste, dijiste abrete sesamo...

-Tal vez deberiamos buscar otra entrada-comento James- ¿Qué les parece si...?

Pero las palabras de James fueron acalladas por las voces de otras personas que se acercaban.

-¿Qué cree que nos quiera informar el kraang, maestro destructor?-preguntaba un perro gigante caminando junto a él.

-No lo sé Bradford, pero estoy seguro de que pronto nos enteramos...

-Personalmente, no confio en estos cerebros-susurro un tigre al otro lado.

-Yo tampoco. Pero por el momento, me son útiles.

Los tres personajes iban escoltados por cuatro kraangs. Uno de ellos toco un botón que estaba junto ala puerta y esta se abrió. Dos kraangs y Destructor, Raza y Garra de tigre pasaron, dejando a otros dos kraags custodiando la puerta.

Sin aviso, Rapha se tiro de los caños del techo, de donde se había ocultado con Ginny y James y acabo con los dos kraangs sin dificultad.

James les arranco un brazo a uno y abrió la puerta.

-¿El Clan de pie trabaja con el kraang?-pregunto el hijo de Rapha asombrado a su padre.

-Sí...

-¿Si saben que quieren destruir a la humanidad para quedarse con la Tierra, no?-pregunto Ginny.

-Sí...

-¿Si saben que ellos forman parte de la humanidad, no?-pregunto de vuelta sin poder creerlo.

-Sí...pero a Destructor no le importa si junto a él mueren Splinter y nosotros.

-¡De verdad odia a mi abuelo!-suspiro James- Yo le recomendaría una buena sesión de yoga...

Rapha les hizo una seña para que se callarán. Habían logrado esconderse detrás de donde tenían una gran cantidad de mutageno para escuchar la conversación.

El clan del pie estaba sentado en una mesa junto a los dos kraangs y enfrente de ellos había una pantalla, donde estaba el kraang supremo.

-El Kraang ha citado a aquel que se hace llamar Destructor para informarle de nuestro plan para conquistar ala Tierra y del como, gracias al plan Kraang, usted podra atrapar a aqellas que se hacen llamar Tortugas y son tortugas...

-¡Oh dios!

Ginny señalo por encima de sus cabezas, ya que arriba y colgados en jaulas se encontraban varios humanos llorando y horrrizados (algunos incluso desmayados).

-¡Hay que liberarlos!-susurro James.

-Primero escuhemos que se proponen y luego...

Pero Ginny ya había logrado subir hasta una de las jaulas e intentaba liberar alas personas.

Seguida de ella fue James, y luego Rapha algo contrario.

-¡Nadie me escucha! ¿Cómo se supone que sea el líder si nadie obedece mis ordenes? Oh dios...soné como Leo...necesitarare una ducha después de esto...

-¿Cómo abrimos la jaula?-pregunto Rapha.

-Tal vez esas llaves ayudarían-mumuro Ginny señaladnolas. Estas estaban en las manos de un kraang.

-Oh, claro...¿Quieres ir y pedirselas al kraang y de paso darle saludos a Destructor?-ironizo James.

-No pero podríamos...¡Ahh!  
La jaula en la que estaban Rapha, James y Ginny cayo... justo arriba de la mesa en la que el kraang hablaba con destructor.


End file.
